Lucky
by writestories315
Summary: What makes you feel lucky?


Title - Lucky 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG

Spoilers – none…nada ….zip  
Disclaimer – Really, Michi, I promise I'll work on it later.  I promise……Oh, sorry wrong disclaimer.  Don't own JAG.

Summary – What makes you feel lucky?

Author note – Beta-reader???? What…. I need one of those?  How about I only use them for the big FF's? 

*************************************************************

Mac's Apartment

7:34 PM

"Come on, Mac.  You know your client is guilty."

"No, he's not."  Mac walked into her bedroom with her laundry basket.

Harm followed her.  "He was at the scene of the crime."

"So was half of his team," Mac responded as she stood in her closet.

Harm leaned against the doorframe and watched Mac place her clean laundry into the dresser.  "Bud and I will drop down to ten years."

"No."  Mac placed her satin and lace items in the top drawer.

Harm watched her hands and one piece of material caught his attention.  It was a barley-there pair of dark red lace panties.  He was about to respond to her as the matching bra went into the drawer.  His thoughts suddenly went to when Mac wore those items and how she must have looked.

Mac noticed he was very quite and turned to look at him.  She noted where his attention was and chuckled to herself.  "See something you like, Sailor?"

"The red pair."

Mac grinned.  "My favorite."

"Any reason?"

"They're lucky."

Harm looked at Mac and repeated.  "They're lucky?"

"Yep."

"How can a pair of panties be lucky?"

"They just are."

Harm crossed his arms in front of him.  "When did you wear them last?"

Mac chuckled.  "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know…. I wouldn't have asked."

"You really want to know."  Mac closed the drawer.

"I asked."  Harm moved away from the doorframe as Mac stepped out of the closet.

"Last week when I beat you in court," Mac told him as she walked out of her bedroom leaving Harm to consider her response.

"Which day?"  He asked after a few seconds and joined her in the living room.

"Closing arguments."

"What do they do give you extra courage…..super powers?"  Harm joked.

Mac glared at him for a moment before she softened her look.  "It's a girl thing.  When I wear them I feel sexy and powerful.  You wouldn't understand."

Harm thought about her words and shook his head.  "You're right I wouldn't understand.  How about the deal?"

"No deal," Mac said as Harm walked to the door.

"Alright, Bud and I will see you in court tomorrow."

Mac joined him at the door.  "Yes, you will.  I'll be the one winning."

"In your dreams, Marine."  Harm smirked then he carefully eyeballed her.  "And just so you know, you don't need a lucky pair of panties to look sexy.   Good night."  He watched as Mac took in his words and left the apartment before she could comment back.

Two Days Later

JAG

3:00 PM

Mac sat at the defense table with her client.  Harm and Bud walked over and offered her the same deal as before.  "Sorry, Commander, we don't want the deal."

"Think about it, Mac.  You only a few minutes till the members return," Harm informed her.

Mac looked over at her client and he shook his head 'no'.  "Our answer is the same."

"We're going for the maximum punishment, ma'am."  Bud reminded her.

"I know, Lieutenant." Mac looked at Bud, but glanced at Harm and added.  "I'm feeling lucky today."

"Lucky?"  Harm questioned.

Mac gave Harm her famous smirk and he realized what she was saying. "Lucky."

Harm was tempted to say something, but the door near the bench open.  "Come on, Bud.  Mac will treat us to dinner tonight when she loses."

Harm and Bud walked back to their table.  Mac's client leaned over and whispered.  "Ma'am, should we have taken their deal?"

"No," Mac told him confidently.

10 minutes later

"Thank you, Ma'am."  

"No problem, Chief.  I'm sure everything will work itself out."  Mac smiled to her innocent client.

He grinned back at her before giving her a crisp salute, which Mac happily returned.  He then moved to the back of the courtroom to hug his wife and daughter.

"Congratulation, Ma'am," Bud said as he and Harm walked over to her table.

"Thank you, Bud."  Mac grinned. 

"Good job, Mac.  I'm not sure where you pulled that one from,"  Harm admitted as they left the courtroom.

Mac grinned.  "Worried someone else has the market on courtroom tricks?"

"Never," Harm told her.

"Now if I remember correctly you told Bud I would buy dinner if I lost," Mac sweetly said to her friend.

Harm rolled his eyes and chuckled at Bud who quickly walked down the hall.

Harm sighed.  "Okay, Colonel.  Where am I taking you?"

"Some place nice."  Mac smiled.

Mac's Apartment

10:56 PM

"I had a great time,"  Mac said once they walked into her apartment.

"So did I."  Harm smiled as he helped her take off the sheer wrap which hid the short silk red dress she was wearing.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm still stuffed from dinner."

"It was delicious."  Mac sat down on the couch and Harm moved next to her.  "How did you get reservations there on short notice?"

"The owner and the head chef served with me on the Henry.  They owed me a few favors."

"The company was almost as good as the food."

"Almost?"  Harm pretended to be hurt.

Mac laughed.  "Yeah, that dessert was to die for.  I'll have to run an extra ten miles to burn it off."

Harm looked down at Mac's stocking clad legs.  "You don't need to if you ask me."

"And why is that?"  Mac softly asked ready to play the flirting game.

Harm moved his eyes slowly to her face.  "You look wonderful tonight.  This dress was made for you."  

Mac sweetly looked at Harm as he trailed a hand up her arm and fingered the material on her shoulder.  "Harm."

"Yeah."  He looked into her eyes with a new appreciation for her.

Mac saw his look and met it with one of foreseeable want.  "Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes,"  Harm softly said gazing into her eyes.  He moved is hand from her sleeve and cupped her cheek.

Mac placed a hand on his chest as she leaned towards him.  They met half way with their lips gently touching.  They brushed over each other and let the small pressure bring them closer.  After a few moments of a gentle caress Harm placed a hand on Mac's hip to bring her closer.

Mac adjusted herself as she moved towards Harm.  Instead of just closing in closer to him.  She gently pushed him down onto the soft cushions of the couch.  

Their lips continued their ministrations with each other and grew in intensity.  As their lips tasted, their hands explored.  Mac's hand rubbed across Harm's collar bone and tugged on his tie till it loosened.  Harm's hands searched Mac's back for her muscles moving beneath the soft silk of her dress.  They paused as he felt the strap to her bra.

Mac's kisses started to explore the inside of Harm's mouth, much to his delight.  He assisted her in the exploration and did a little searching of his own.  His tongue glided over hers and sought to learn the shape of her mouth.  But he soon got distracted with the feeling on her hands on his chest and side pulling at his shirt.

The kisses grew and grew and soon it was Mac who was pressed to the cushions of the couch as Harm rolled them within the tight confides of the space. One hand interlocked with hers as they held onto each other, while the other explored the feeling of her leg.  The feel of the silk stocking covering the satin skin was enough to make him want to feel the rest of her.

Mac moved the leg over the back of Harm's as her free hand explored more than Harm's did earlier. Her hand raked across his back and moved towards the one place she always thought about.  She took a good size squeeze at his six and was proud to say it felt even better then she thought it would.

Harm pressed himself closer to her.  He moved his lips away from her and grinned down at her with mild surprise. 

"What?"   Mac innocently asked.

Harm chuckled.  "Are you always this forward?"

"Are you complaining?"

Harm moved his hand from her leg to below her breast.  "No."  His fingers gently touched her.  "One question."

"Yeah?"  Mac asked as his fingers grew more curious and cupped her breast.

"Are you wearing your lucky underwear?"

Mac removed her hands from him, grinned, and gently pushed on his shoulder.  "There is only one way you can find out."  

Harm placed both hands next to her head and elevated himself off of her torso.  He quickly understood her meaning but needed to make sure he was on the right page.  "Should we relocate?"

Mac shook her head.  "Oh, yeah."

Harm moved off of the couch and pulled Mac to him.  Their lips mated in a new manner as they moved into her bedroom and shed their clothing.

12:34 AM

Harm traced a finger down Mac's bare back and chuckled.  

Mac turned around and gazed up at him.  "What are you laughing at?"

He quickly kissed her lips.  "I think I like your lucky panties."

Mac moved her head towards the edge of the bed where the dark red lace laid.  "I know you liked them."

"Did you really wear them under your uniform today?"  

"Yes, I did.  But you know I was wondering something, too." Mac grinned as Harm moved onto his back and pulled her into his arms.

"What?"

"Are those you're lucky boxers?"

Harm looked at the green silk on the floor.  "They are now." 

They both chuckled and after a few content minutes of silence both fell asleep in each other arms.

THE END


End file.
